Let your Heart Decide
by Pizzapig
Summary: 1800 au, Destiel, Sabriel. An unexpected meeting between Castiel and Dean turns into something more. But will Dean be able to admit where his heart really lies? and will Castiel be able to escape the tight hold of his father? Is Gabriels feeling for Sam genuine, or another of his mind games? Will the brothers finally find something worth fighting for?
1. Chapter 1: Faithfully Forbidden Fear

_**Monday, January 28th, of the year 1800**_  
"Excuse me, sorry." Castiel said carefully squeezing past a large group of people milling in the street, only to slam directly into a lone person, knocking them both to the dirty, horse trodden, mud stained ground.  
"Are you okay?" He asked blushing, dusting the dirt and mud off his pants.  
"Im fine" the stranger gruffly replied.  
Castiel extended his hand, to which the stranger, the man, grasped. He hauled the man to his feet, and helped him brush the mud off his clothes. Castiel absentmindedly brushed the dirt off the man, too focused on his task to take much notice of much else, only pausing when he reached the top of the mans leather waistcoat, to brush a stubborn spot of mud off the man. Looking up into his face to gage his reaction, he realised what he was doing, how unconventionally close he was standing.  
"Personal space buddy." The man said half heartily when he noticed Castiel had stopped his administrations to pause and stare up at him.  
"Sorry" Castiel said stepping back the tinniest amount, only to stare into his eyes.

Castiel was entranced, Looking up at the man he was met with the greenest eyes he had ever seen, green like the mountains he was so fond of reading about. Castiel was lost for words. He stared open mouthed at this greek god of a man, carved from marble itself, with his unearthly like green eyes, striking beauty, and strong muscles, telling tales of a life of hard labour.

Castiel once again moved closer, unconcerned with the mans earlier request, forgetting in favour of a closer look. He was drawn in by the way the man was staring at him, all so very lustfully back. How ever much the man protested, there was no use hiding the want brimming below the surface of the mans deep dark green eyes, or the way he so casually stared at Castiel's lips, only to quickly look away again, but then once again focus his attention back on Castiel's lips. Like a rabbit caught in the hypnotising stare of a snake Castiel couldn't look away from the deep entrancing eyes of the man. He moved in that tinier bit closer, their was no escaping now, not when he was so close he could almost touch the strangers face. Which he soon did, reaching up, Castiel trailed his fingers across the mans stubbly face. When he was met with no resistance he leaned in closer, bringing their lips closer and closer together.

The spell was broken as the man cleared his throat, almost too late the man turned away slightly, breaking eye contact. Castiel dropped his hand from the mans face, checking himself and stepping back he cursed himself for being so rash, letting his emotions overtake him in such a public place with a man none the less, a stranger that he had just met. Blushing profoundly and apologising for his unconventional behaviour, Castiel ran away before he could embarrass himself further, or get them both in terrible trouble with more rash unconventional behaviour.

Running away Castiel could feel those green eyes boring into his back, calling him back like an invisible sirens cry, drawing him into uncharted lands full of danger and mystery, but he dared not look back. He knew once entrapped in those eyes their was no going back. Steps heavy with regret Castiel ran away from the snake with hypnotising eyes, he ran away before they could draw him into their dangerous uncharted lands full of false hope, and unmentionable promises.

"Castiel," the butler said tutting, "you are late, yet again."  
"I know, I'm sorry." he said putting down his heavy bag full of scrolls, mostly ruined now.  
"And trekking mud in, all over the clean floor. Go get cleaned up and join your siblings in the dining room before your father arrives."  
Castiel nodded, handing his scrolls to the butler and ran up the stairs to his room. As fast as he could he kicked off his mud stained shoes, madly dashing as he put on his dinner wear.

Rushing into the dining room he straightened his tie as he went, before sliding into his seat at the dinner table buttoning his dinner cuffs as he caught his breath.  
"Cutting it close there brother." Gabriel whispered from beside him.  
"Has father arrived yet?" Asked Castiel looking around fearfully.  
"No, you're lucky, he was caught up speaking to his one of his business associates."  
Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you" he silently prayed to the heavens.

Castiel looked up, interrupted from his musings about the green eyed stranger as Gabriel nudged him. Their father was entering the room in purposeful strides. Castiel got to his feet, standing to attention along with his brothers, Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael, as well as his sister Anna.  
"Sit." his father commanded taking his seat at the head of the table "Wine" his father commanded with a snap of his fingers and an authoritative tone as the servants ran into the room, filling his glass with practiced precision. As soon as father took the first sip of wine, swirling it around in his mouth with a nod of approval, the servants brought out the steak dinners, giving each other secret grateful looks along the way.

Father cut into the meat taking the first bite, nodding approvingly, it was Castiel and his siblings signal they could also start eating. Castiel dug in, tearing into the meat, his stomach growling with grateful noises as he sated his hunger, quickly down the food in bite sized pieces. Beside him Gabriel dug in just as ravenously, but that was just the way that Gabriel ate everyday, so it wasn't much change there. Further down the table Castiel looked to Michael, he was taking his time eating as he usually did, inspecting each piece throughly before placing it in his mouth, then chewing it carefully in many routine chews, (15 times before swallowing). Across from Castiel, directly opposite to him Raphael was just playing with his food, looking out the window as though he had another place to be, or rather didn't want to be here at all. Next to Raphael, across from Michael, Anna was the polar opposite to her father and brothers, taking the smallest of bites, cutting the meat into tiny pieces before placing it in her mouth and swallowing, then delicately wiping any excess food from around her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"Tell me about your day." their father commanded, looking towards his sons and daughter, scanning for any guilty expressions before landing his attention on Castiel.  
"Same as usual" Castiel reported, "I went to my tutor where we went over some ancient greek, then I came straight home to have dinner."  
"Hm is that so?" Their father replied "Then why does your face tell a different tale? It tells a tale of a disobedient child, who's been somewhere they shouldn't be, getting into mischief and trouble."  
Castiel stiffened, reaching his hand to his face, he brought it back down. It was covered in tell tale mud mud, a betrayal to his carefully constructed tale. He meekly met his fathers accusing glare, his brain working overtime to try to think of a way to explain.  
"I fell over in the mud, on the way back, the usual way I come back was blocked by an overturned cart and I had to take a detour, in the less travelled streets. It was very dirty, and, I um, I tripped over a stray dog that ran across my path." Castiel didn't know why he lied, but it had come natural to him rolling off his tongue like his latin lessons. It felt too intimate to be sharing the earlier interaction he had with the green eyes stranger. A lie was easier, simpler, and less likely to get him in any serious trouble.  
"You must learn to be more careful Castiel. It is dangerous to travel down those streets. The dogs that live there are filthy, dangerous, dirty things. You must not interact with them or they will bite you, leave you dead in some dirty alley somewhere. Rotting away in the sewage and faeces, left for dead, all because you were somewhere you where not meant to be, doing something you should not be doing." his father warned, a threatening note in his voice he commanded for more wine. The table relaxed, their father asking for more wine was a good signal, a sign he would take it no further than the warning he had given.

Castiel zoned out during the rest of the dinner as his siblings told their edited version of their day. Gabriel told of how he took a walk in the park, but Castiel knew better, he knew Gabriel had gone to where their father had speciffically forbidden them to visit. Raphael told of how he painted, but he was also where he shouldn't be, going to one of his secret clubs where they did things unknownst to Castiel. Anna told of how she had some tea with friends, but they all knew that she had been off with the lieutenants youngest son. Michael told of how he was practicing his sword skills, unsurprisingly he was telling the truth, Michael followed their fathers orders to the word, never putting a foot out of line. Any other day Castiel would be their right beside his oldest brother, following his fathers orders to the T, but he couldn't bring himself to do it this one time, he couldn't disclose his seemingly innocent interactions with the green eyed man to his father.

For the rest of the meal Castiel played with the rest of his food, he felt no longer hungry, or motivated to eat. He couldn't stop worrying, worrying he would be found out, denounced in front of his whole family, and banished forever to live a life of poverty and starvation. Twirling the potato on his fork he was only wasting away time till he was excused and allowed to retire for the night. Sighing, he stacked the peas in neat rows.

"So Cassie," said Gabriel sitting on the bed next to him, "Where did that mud really come from? Dont for a minute think I believe your bullshit story of trippping over a dog. Meet a strapping young lass, did you? You and her have filthy time down in the mud." he said quirking an eyebrow and laughing.  
"I told you, I tripped over a dog. There is no more to tell than that."  
"C'mon Cassie. Whats her name? I wont tell Father. Do I know her? Is it rochelle? It's rochelle isnt it Cassie? Did you and Rochelle got dirty in the mud?"  
"I told you Gabe, just drop it okay, its not Rochelle. It's no one, just a stray dog, paired with my carelessness footing. Now Lets change the topic, tell me, how is Luce? Are they treating him well there?"  
Gabriel looked away, appearing twice as small than he already was.  
"He's not doing so well in there Cassie. He keeps asking to see you guys, constantly asking. He still doesn't understand why Father put him in there. Its a miracle he even talks to me that little bit he's so furious. He feels betrayed by all of us, Michael especially. Though he wont stop asking to see him. "Wheres Michael? When is Michael coming? Why isn't Michael coming? Always asking, asking for Michael. The look he gets across his face when I tell him Michael isn't coming is just heartbreaking. I broke today you know, just broke, I couldn't put up with the continually asking. It wasn't right, I know that now, but he kept asking and asking and asking, drove me half mad. So I told him. I looked him right in the eyes and I told him. 'Lucifer, Michael isnt coming, he's never coming to see you, not today, not Tommorow, nor the next thousand times you're allowed visters, HE IS NEVER COMING.' I thought he would yell and scream, try to stab me again, but no, nothing, he just looked broken, and he turned to me and it was like i had the old Luce back, how confident he sounded, so sure of him self. He said "Just you wait brother, he'll come, just wait, he'll come.' And I couldn't take it anymore, I sunk in my chair, and agreed with him. I fucking agreed. Michael's not ever going to come visit him in that hell hole, not when Father's forbidden it, but i told him he will, I told him Michael would visit him soon. Oh Cassie what and I going to do? When will that jerk get his head out of his ass and go see his brother. He's suffering in there Cassie, you should see the way they treat him, its worse than prison. Luce shouldn't be in there. Our brother shouldn't be in there."  
"I wish their was something we could do, but Lucifer must pay for hurting you Gabe, almost killing you. Even if you can so easily forgive him, the rest of us cant. This once you must listen to father, you must stop visiting him in that god forsaken place, where many go, but few return."  
"It wasn't his fault, he isn't himself Cassie. They got to him. He wasn't always like this, when we were younger we used to pull off the best pranks, me, mom, Michael and Luce. If you were their you would understand. You're just to young."  
Castiel winced stung, he was the only one out of all of them that couldn't remember mom, She had died when giving birth to him, and ever since Castiel had felt like he missed out on something crucial.  
"Im sorry Cassie" said Gabriel defeated noticing the hurt look flash across his brothers face.  
"This misplaced faith will get you nothing but trouble." Castiel said turning over, his shoulders set, ignoring Gabe.


	2. Chapter 2: Run far, Run free

**_Saturday, February 4th, 1800_**  
"Hey watch it!"  
"Sorry!" Castiel said automatically. He was rushing, yet again late to daily lessons with his tutor. Looking to the ground he manoeuvring around the person he had clumsily bumped into.  
"Hey!" the man said enthusiastically grabbing Castiel's shoulder to halt his hurried movement. Castiel tensed, closing his eyes for the invertible punch that usually came after knocking into the wrong person at the wrong time.  
"I've been looking for you." the man said instead, letting go of Castiel and stepping back.  
"Do I know you?" Castiel said surprised opening his eyes and looking up into strangers face. Castiel froze, seizing up, it was the green eyed man again. The one who had been stuck on his mind the past week.  
"You dropped this when you bumped into me the other day." The green eyed man blurted, avoiding Castiel gaze as he reached into his satchel and handed over a tightly bound scroll.  
"Thank-you." Castiel said taking the scroll. Examining it Castiel saw the parchment was covered with dried mud, and stained so much it was now unusable. Castiel frowned, he wondered why the stranger would feel the need to return a useless cheap dirty scroll to him.  
Just when Castiel was about to voice his question he was once again bumped. Loosing his footing he was sent hurtling into the man, Landing heavily into the strangers arms The man easily caught him. looking up into the stranges green eyes to thank him a spark of lightening coursed through Castiel, his tongue felt heavy and he was unable to say a word. The green eyed man righted Castiel on his feet and stepping back very quickly from him blushing he was unable to look Castiel in the eye.

Walking away into the nearest side alley he motioned Castiel to follow, at a chance to get off the busy streets Castiel immediately followed.  
Halting several meters from the barely composed man, he wondered at the strangers intentions.  
"Dean by the way." The man blurted, staring at Castiel, unsure of exactly to settle his gaze.  
"Excuse me?" Castiel said breaking out of the trance the man had managed to place him in. In the busy european streets they had managed to carve a place out of the bustle that was purely their own.  
"My name is Dean, Dean Winchester." He said blushing slightly, going to extending his hand, only to think better of it at the last minute and nervously run it through his short hair instead.  
"Oh, My name is Castiel." Castiel softly said, unwilling to elaborate, for obvious reasons his last name wasn't to be tossed around lightly.  
"Castiel" Dean said rolling it around his tongue, intrigued. "What kind of name is Castiel?"  
"Is there something wrong with my name?" Castiel said more harshly than he intended, he was used to being teased for his strange name, he had hoped Dean was diffrent.  
"Huh?" Dean said taken aback by the sudden icy tone coming from Castiel "No, its fine. A strong manly name, It suits you well actually." Dean said moving Castiel out of the way of yet another pedestrian who had ventured down the quiet, dingy alley. They moved further into the side alley, to avoid being interrupted again "But its a bit of mouthful, how about Cas?"  
"Cas?" said Castiel, a small smile breaking out across his face. The only one who had ever given him a nickname was Gabriel, and he just called him Cassie because it annoyed him. Castiel liked Cas, but mostly how it sounded coming out of Dean's mouth. "You may call me Cas if you wish" he said moving forward into Dean's personal space, till they were barely inches apart.

"Wanna see my baby?" Dean suggested looking away and down the alley and up over at the dock that was now visible from where they were standing.  
"You're what?" Castiel said disappointed as he tried to Catch Dean's eye, who had turned his back completely on Cas.  
"My ship." Dean said shadows playing across his face as he pointed across at the bay "The Impala"  
Squinting Castiel looked up and across at the bay, examining the row of ships he unsuccessfully tried to figure out which ship was Deans.  
Startled Castiel looked to his side as he felt Dean gently grab his wrist,  
"Dea-" Castiel said, cut off as Dean dragged him along, impatiently leading the way to his ship in long strides as he grasped Castiel's wrist more tightly. Castiel hurried to keep up with Dean, still feeling the warmth of Dean's gentle touch through his shirt. Running along the busy streets next to Dean, Castiel unthinkingly readjusted Deans grip, till he was no longer holding his wrist, but his hand. Dean pretended he didnt notice that he was holding Cas's hand, but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth turning up as he ducked his head down and lead the way.

"Here she is, my baby the Impala." Dean announced proudly, letting go of Castiel's hand to gesture towards the massive ship in front of them. Castiel looked up at the ship with its big black sails impressed. Even though Castiel hadn't been around many ships in his life he could tell it was an great ship. Judging from the awed whispering of the sailors next to him and the proud glint in Deans eye as he explained the the finer details of the ship he could tell it was indeed a very impressive ship, rarely sited in these parts.  
"It's beautiful" he finally commented, when Dean stopped talking to catch his breath.  
"And fast too." Dean said, widely grinning at Cas's response "You should see her once she gets going, out race any of these ships even on her worse day."  
Castiel nodded wordlessly agreeing with him as Dean paused, seeming to loose his words as he moved in closer into Castiel's personal space.  
"Dean!" A man from the ship interrupted, urgently shouting and waving Dean over.  
"Cas, just wait here, will you? I got to go see what this is about." said Dean, hovering indecisively looking from Cas to back to his ship. Only leaving when Castiel nodded and the man yelled yet again. Walking up the gang plank and across the deck, Dean kept staring in Castiel's direction till he disappeared from view.

Feeling alone and apprehensive Castiel shivered. Looking around Castiel realised he had no idea where he was, that he had followed a stranger to the middle of nowhere on a whim, something he would never normally do, even under the most desperate situations. Distracting himself from thoughts of leaving, and going back to the safety and familiarity of his home, he admiring the way the sails fluttered in the wind. They reminded him of wings on a bird, flying so free and far in the wind. He wished Dean would hurry up and come back.

"Cas I'm sorry, I've got to go see to this." Dean said distractedly running down the gang plank, examining a parchment in his hands and avoiding Castiels gaze all together "You can find your way back from here, cant you?"  
"Yes, if I walk back the way we came I can manage without getting too lost, but Dean, when will I see you again?" said Castiel his words lost in the wind as Dean was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Desired once Denied

Monday, 7th February, 1800  
"Hey Cas"  
"Hello Dean"  
"Cassie!"  
"Gabriel what are you doing here?"  
"Following you of course. I've been wondering where my baby bro has been sneaking off to these last few days, and now I know your dirty little secret Castiel. Well? Aren't you going to introduce us."  
Castiel sighed "Dean, this is my brother Gabriel."  
"Nice to meet you." Dean said extending his hand to which Gabriel politely shook.  
"So Dean whats your job? Profession? Are you a wealthy man? Cos if your boning my brother you have to have dough, my brother isn't a cheap like the whores youre used to banging."  
"Gabriel!" Cas said mortified.  
Dean flushed bright red and quickly stumbled over his words,  
"There's nothing, me and Cas are just friends." he weakly said.  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows mischievously looking between the two. "Is that so?"  
"I'm a sailor." he said changing topic.  
"Actually he's captain of his own ship." Cas said proudly.  
"Really? A captain. Lets see your ship then, don't worry I've already prepared myself for the disappointment when I see the tiny size of your ship."  
Dean miffed led the way to his ship, all the while trying to 'accidentally' loose Gabriel along the way.

"Wow" Gabriel whistled impressed "Well you've got my permission." he said, "Sex lil Cassie up here, god knows he needs it, he's so uptight, just don't go breaking my bros heart, I've ruined better people than you Dean Winchester. A foot out of place and with a snap of my fingers you'll find yourself at the bottom of the ocean."  
"Gabriel!" Cas said mortified at another of Gabriel's comments for what felt like the thousandth time that day.  
"Only looking out for you Cassie. Now go on, You deserve it kiddo, go have fun with your boy toy here, just don't do anything I wouldn't do. Hello," said Gabriel "Who's that?" he said running off to the end of the ship.  
"Oh no you don't." Dean said furiously running after him.  
"Dean" said Cas running after him.

"Hi I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe." he said siding up to the tall man, "or whatever you want, im open to suggestion." The man blushed profoundly.  
"Sam." he stammered out flustered "I'm Sam."  
"Oh no you don't." said Dean catching up pulling Gabe away "You stay away from my brother you hear, keep your perverted hands off him. He's not interested in the types like you."  
"Im sure Sam can make up his own mind about who he's 'interested in'" Gabe said winking at Sam who blushed and stepped away from Dean.  
"Leave Deans brother alone Gabriel, we must leave." said Cas dragging him away "It's getting late and we must get back before father does."  
"I don't wanna go, I'm having fun." Whined Gabriel petulantly.  
"Goodbye Dean." Castiel said turning back before he dragged an unwilling Gabriel down the gangplank.  
"Bye Cas."  
"You're not going to let this go are you?" Said Castiel wearingly as they once again stood on solid ground.  
"Not by a long shot."  
"Please Gabe, just this once let it go. Dean is a good man and I don't want to loose his friendship because you offended him by getting involved with his brother."  
"Okay Cassie" said Gabe crossing his fingers behind his back "for you I will."  
"Thank you Gabriel." he said relaxing.  
Gabe looked back at the ship waving at Sam, who was looking out the cabins window. Once Gabriel Angelo was forbidden from something, he would do just about anything to get it. No one forbade or denied Gabriel from anything, because it just made him want it that much more. Gabriel had built a reputation around being ruthless in obtaining what he desired, and at that moment he desired Sam Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4: An Awesome Adventure

Tuesday 8th February 1800  
"Hallo, sailor."  
"Hi Gabe," Sam smiled, "What brings you here?"  
"Potato shopping actually." said Gabriel picking up a potato off the nearest stall.  
"Potatoes?" said Sam dubiously.  
"And for you of course."  
"Me? How did you know I would be here?"  
"I have my sources." Said Gabriel mysteriously "Don't look now, but its your brother."  
"Dean? What is he doing here?"  
"Shh" said Gabriel pulling Sam down behind the potato stall. "Look there's Cassie."  
Sam looked up to see Castiel standing close next to Dean. Castiel said something and Dean blushed.  
"Plan Shaw's jird initiated, now lets get out of here." Said Gabriel getting up from behind the potatoes, leading Sam off into the opposite way from their brothers.

Sam with his long legs was able to easily keep up with Gabriel's hurried strides through the unfamiliar streets. Gabriel paused suddenly, and Sam almost tripped over the uneven road. Gabriel stopped at an unmarked plain wooden door. A door that lead to an unremarkable plain store. He knocked in a hurried well rehearsed pattern, then whispered something to the man behind the door. The man nodded and opened the door wide. Gabriel strolled confidently in, pulling Sam in behind them.  
"Gabriel where the hell have you taken me?" Questioned Sam apprehensively looking around the long dark corridor.  
"Be quiet" said Gabriel harshly shushing Sam as he lead sam down the corridor,  
Sam was too annoyed to reply with anything other than a bitch face.

Against his better judgement Sam decided to trust his new acquaintance, though not ignoring logic entirely he wrapped his hand around the hilt of his knife stashed in his pants, just in case.  
With a dramatic flourish Gabriel opened the set of double doors in front of them and ushered Sam inside.  
"Welcome to club of the tricksters." he said proudly, as Sam looked around the room taking in the extravagance and various men seated around the tables. Just by looking at them he could tell they at least all posed some degree of wealth. He felt out of place and underdressed in this room full of extravagance and wealth.  
Gabriel immediately dashed off, leaving him awkwardly standing in the door way by himself, his tall stature drawing the odd curious glance. Glancing in Gabriel's direction for some form of rescue, he could swear Gabriel was talking to king Otto himself.

Feeling uncomfortable Sam just stood in the doorway, until the moment when he moved out of the way of a waiter and knocked over what looked like a very expensive vase. All at once everyone turned their head to look at him, the room going completely silent as everyones scrutinising gaze was turned to the out-of-place intruder in the doorway.  
"Sorry, I'll pay for that." Sam muttered, the judgmental room still silent. Sam got more nervous by the moment.

At a secret silent prompt the members of the room pulled out knives and concealed guns in the walls; Aiming them all at Sam. Sam pulled out his knife, which looked feeble in comparison, but stopped him feeling completely helpless.  
"Whoa, whoa, hold it." Said Gabriel running in front of Sam as they cocked their guns, and waving his arms maniacally. "Everyone just calm down, put your weapons away. We all know how big your gun is Ganesh, no need to wave it around in a crowd full of people, what would your wife think." He said staring at a man sitting at the edge of the table. The room was still silent until one of the members by silent agreement spoke up.  
"Loki, how many times do we tell you, and you disobey us again, and again, you've gone to far this time. The lady's of the night we could handle, but an dangerous poverty stricken stranger, who is armed non the less; this is just too much. This is a private club, and that means no uninvited guests. This rule is for all our safety Loki. Punishment must result from this rebellious behaviour. This careless behaviour will not be tolerated."  
"Odin, Buddy, C'mon lets talk about this."  
"The time for talk is over Loki, something needs to be done about your blatent disregard for our rules."  
The crowd grunted in agreement, raising their shotguns.  
"Wait. Wait. Just hold it one moment. Let me explain first. You think I'm stupid enough to bring him here for no reason. He is here for a reason of course." Said Gabriel talking quickly. "Do you people seriously not know who this is, and why he is here. I would think people of your class and prestige would know without explanation."  
The crowd stayed silent, giving confused looks.  
Gabriel sighed in feigned disbelief and disappointment "This is Sam Winchester." As if they should know with no further explanation.  
The crowd was still confused and silent till one voice piped up from the back "You don't mean Sam Winchester, the nitourous pirate? Sailor of the seven sees? Sam Winchester, brother to Dean Winchester. Father, John Winchester, the most feared pirate in history. Steal from the rich, but never the poor. That Sam Winchester?"  
Now it was Gabriel's turn to be confused, giving Sam an accusing look who still had his knife in a death grip, ready to attack at any moment.

"Well that backfired" said Gabriel as the crowd menacingly advanced and Gabriel decided it was time to scram, running down the hallway as Sam followed close on his heels, pocketing his knife as Gabriel turned down hallway after secret hallway till they lost the crowd. Gabriel locked them in the nearest room, and started searching through the wooden set of drawers.  
"Gabriel," said Sam "Gabriel. Gabriel!"  
"What!" Said Gabriel not stopping in his search, moving on to the wooden cabinet with clear glass doors, next to the set drawers.  
"Why did you bring me here, when you knew it wasnt allowed? Are you out of your fricken mind? We could have both been killed in there."  
"Well I didn't know you were bloody Europe's most wanted Blackbeard, did I? Notorious Sam Winchester. I just thought you were an unusually hot sailor, an easy distraction, and maybe a good night of sex if you got out alive."  
"A distraction for what?"  
"Sam will you just shut up." said Gabriel pulling drawers out onto the ground.  
Sam grabbed him angrily,  
"What is this place? What are you searching for?" he said "and why is it so important you'll risk both our lives for?"  
"Nothing, stop asking so many questions. Go guard the door or something. Do something useful, and let me comtinue in my search."  
"Not untill you tell me what you are searching for."  
Gabriel sighed "Okay on one condition, you'll let me continue searching whilst talking, and no more questions."  
"Deal" said Sam.  
Gabriel continued looking through the glass cabinet and started talking, stopping and starting, distracted by the task at hand.  
"It's for my brother."  
"Castiel?"  
"No, my other brother, Lucifer."  
"You have a brother named after the devil?" Said Sam disbelievingly.  
"Look, do you wanna know or not?" said Gabriel continuing his search at the desk.  
"Sorry," said Sam, "continue."  
"Well, my motives might havent been all too pure when whisking you off and bringing you here. I neded a distraction whilst talking to the king, and your presence was a brilliant distraction. A penniless stranger, a sailor non the less, in a private gentlemen's group, scandalous! but of course I didn't know you were a frickin pirate. A complication that almost cost our lives. My plan still went off without a hitch though, and during the bustle I was able to lift the kings keys to get into his rooms."  
"We're in the kings study?" Said Sam awed.  
"Yes, and unless I find what I'm looking for soon well be put in prison, and executed for being in the kings study."  
"You still havent told me what you are looking for. If you tell me maybe I can help you search."  
It was silent for a while except for the sound of ruffled papers.  
"Gabriel" Sam prompted  
"It's for my brother, Lucifer. He's made some bad choses, choses had cost him his freedom; got in some bad situations, done a few misguided things, like we all do; but the difference is most people don't have our father. That stupid idiot. He didn't hide any of it from father. He always had this need to gain fathers approval. An obsession with always telling the truth. What he didn't realise was that sometimes to much of the truth is a bad thing. After what he did, Father decided it would be best for him if he was placed in a insane asylum."  
"What does that have to do with you breaking into the kings study?" asked Sam.  
"The king, he has certain documents. Documents that if I can get my hands on can give Lucifer his freedom, without Father being able to say a word."  
"So if you find these papers, your brother will be free."  
"Yes" will you help me? was the unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

Startled Gabriel looked to the door, the sound of footsteps could be heard.  
Sam started searching the other drawer, a silent agreement to a silent question.  
A feeling broke out in Gabriel that he had never felt before, he squahed it down before it could make itself known, instead putting more speed into rifling through the papers that could free his brother and fix his broken family.

_*Shaw's jird are rumoured to have a great sex drive copulating 240 times an hour.  
**King Otto was the king of Greece in the 1830's and before that Greece didn't have a king, so I fudged the real details a bit for the purpose of this story, as after research i couldn't accurately find out the ruler of Greece in the 1800's_

**Remember to Review**


End file.
